


Insecurities

by lunarlexi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Edible Body Paint, F/M, Worship of Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlexi/pseuds/lunarlexi
Summary: Never before had she heard her name said so solemnly, so sadly. His voice cracked on the-etteof her name, which she momentarily thought cute but she pushed that away. Mari pulled her head back from his chest, much to Adrien’s unwillingness of letting her, to look up at him. Tears once again slid down her cheeks and his eyes filled to the brim with them. His eyes meet hers, gaze unsteady and hesitant, but meet her eyes nonetheless."Come to my house in an hour?"





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously uploaded on a different AO3 account, LullabyGrace. The account has been deleted as was the previous works on the account, so I decided to upload them again on this account, lunarlexi.
> 
> The rating of mature is more of a precaution due to sexual thoughts and the like, but please tread carefully if you don't like that. Also, they are both seventeen in this work.

Adrien Agreste stood beside his fellow male models at his father’s latest fashion show, already have gone down and up the runway several times. The show ended with a round of applause after his father Gabriel gave a short speech about his new fashion line.

The models around him chatted incessantly to each other, talking about their next shows, or their new diets. The Gabriel designer clothes hung perfectly to each their bodies, unlike it did with Adrien’s, where it hugged lamely in his opinion. He stayed silent during his father’s arrival back from the runway, his eyes narrowing slightly as the Agrestes’ made eye contact.. Gabriel nodded at Adrien in approval before he left. _Going to talk to the other models for personal thanks, probably,_ the young man thought morosely.  

Adrien gently pushed himself away from the models around him and to his own small room, only given to him upon his request (which, he asked his father for multiple times), and shut himself in the room, door locked behind him indefinitely. He avoided the mirror hanging on the wall to his right, stripping the jacket and shirt off in a flash. His pants followed after. The Agreste shuffled towards a miniature sofa that sat against the Northern wall, and he flopped face-first onto it.

The seventeen-year-old couldn’t stop the tears that fell, ignoring the heat of his cheeks and nose. He sniffled, burying his face further into the cushion of the sofa in despair. Small sniffles and the occasional whimper echoed in the otherwise silent room.

_I’m nothing compared to them. I’m just so worthless model who only has this job because of his father. The shows would probably go by much smoother without me. Hell, Father would probably be happier if Mom had taken me with her when she left._

 

* * *

 

Marinette breathed out happily, her hand stinging slightly from clapping a _bit_ too hard. Adrien has invited her to one of Gabriel’s shows, and, of course, she accepted without a second thought! Through the whole show, every time Adrien came out, Marinette would hold her breath in awe as she watched him walk professionally, each outfit he dawned absolutely perfectly for him.

The girl stood from her front row seat, her new purse (which she bought specifically _for_ this show, much to Tikki’s chagrin) in his hands. Mari gently nudged and pardoned her way through the small crowd until she reached the entrance to backstage. She hesitated at first but then she pushed open the door.

Models stood all around, chatting happily and undressing to their regular clothing. Marinette’s cheeks flushed slightly at the sight of so many half naked males, but she stomped forward on her search for Adrien, or at least someone who knew where Adrien was. It took her a few minutes, but she managed to find a model name Jo who pointed her in the direction of Adrien’s personal room.

The girl skipped to a cheerful whistle on her way to Adrien’s room. Upon arriving, she noticed his name written on a small whiteboard ( _that’s his handwriting, gah! It’s so pretty,_ she mused to herself). Marinette giggled as she raised her hand to knock, but her smile fell and her hand paused when she heard the faintest of sniffles come from inside the room. Her hand fell gently on the door, and she stood frozen for a half a minute.

Marinette gathered her thoughts together quickly before she knocked on the door lightly, steeling herself emotionally for whatever she saw. It became eerily silent after she knocked, but she didn’t move away from the door. After a minute passed by, she heard movements in the room, including a soft yelp which surprised her. _What on Earth?_

“Adrien, if you’re busy I can—”

The door flung open, taking Marinette by surprise. She stared wide eyed at the bare chest in front of her before she looked up. Her heart skipped a beat before it fell to the bottom of her stomach. Mari raised her hand up, fingers wiping away a single drop still left from his crying, she presumed. His eyes were a bit bloodshot and puffy.

The girl gently nudged Adrien back into his makeshift dressing room and closed the door behind him like before. Marinette didn’t waste a second before she tackled the blond with a hug, her arms tight around his torso. That surprised Adrien, as she felt his whole body stiffen for a few seconds before he relaxed. The raven-haired teenager held onto him as if her life depended on it, and, honestly, to her, it did. Adrien is her life, and she didn’t ever want to see him look like this.

“I don’t know what’s wrong, Adrien,” Marinette murmured softly, words a bit muffled since her cheek pressed against his chest. A soft gasp escaped the girl when she felt arms wrap around her and hold tightly. Her heart fell from her the pit of her stomach to her feet at the sound of a sniffle. She forced herself to forge on, “But, I promise it’s okay.”

While the French girl said she hadn’t a clue what made Adrien felt like that, she held an inkling in her mind. Recently, she noticed Adrien would disappear from the public eye, whereas before he didn’t care as much. He wore clothing that was a bit more baggy (he didn’t look bad to her, but it wasn’t _him_ ), and he hardly ever smiled unless it was forced.

“Marinette…”

Never before had she heard her name said so solemnly, so sadly. His voice cracked on the - _ette_ of her name, which she momentarily thought cute but she pushed that away. Mari pulled her head back from his chest, much to Adrien’s unwillingness of letting her, to look up at him. Tears once again slid down her cheeks and his eyes filled to the brim with them. His eyes meet hers, gaze unsteady and hesitant, but meet her eyes nonetheless.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like this,” the Agreste said quietly, his arms slowly releasing Marinette. He stepped back, one hand moving up to rest on the nape of his neck in an awkward pose. “It’s just… _hah,_ I’m just not like the other models. They seem perfect, and my dad always likes them and thanks them for their work, but he’s _never_ done that with me—and I’m his son!”

Marinette remained silent as Adrien kept talking. She knew he needed this.

“All these other models are so perfect, and skinny, and attractive. I just don’t understand why people would like me, _I’m just some teenage guy._ That’s all I am! I only have this job because of my dad, I wouldn’t have been able to make it here without him because he pushed me to where I am. It sucks to be surrounded by all these people who are ten times better than I am and all of them are _twenty_ times more beautiful or handsome than me! I’m just some… _average brat_!”

“Adrien…”

By the time Adrien finished his rant, his chest heaved up and down dramatically, mouth wide open. Tears streamed down his cheeks which he desperately to to erase with the back of his hand upon finishing his screaming. Marinette reached out subconsciously and grabbed his wrist in a gentle grasp, stopping him. Adrien stared down at her in silence, his bottom lip quivering.

Marinette pulled his hand away from his face, his fingers remaining around his wrist loosely. She sent a soft smile up at Adrien, not even saying anything. She didn’t need to. Without giving it another thought, she balanced on her tiptoes and gave a chaste kiss on Adrien’s cheek.

“Come to my house in an hour?”

Adrien nodded slowly, a feeling of warmth spreading through her hands and onto his skin. Mari smiled once again before she let go of his wrist slowly.

“See you soon!”

With those three words, Marinette vanished from Adrien’s dressing room.

 

* * *

 

Adrien Agreste stood nervously in front of the Dupain-Cheng residence, rolling back and forth on his feet nervously. He had already passed Tom, who manned the bakery downstairs. Upon asking, he told the blond that the women were upstairs. The man gave Adrien a firm handshake and sent him to the Dupain-Cheng apartment. He jogged up to the door, standing there for a few minutes before he gathered his confidence and knocked on the door, anxiously tugging on the light jacket he wore. Seconds later, the door opened to revealing a happy-looking Sabine in front of him.

“Hello, Adrien!”

Adrien smiled at her. His hand absently went up to rub his neck as he asked, “Is Marinette home? She asked me to come over.”

Sabine clapped her hands twice with a nod before she ushered Adrien inside their little apartment, closing the door behind them. She gestured towards the white staircase Adrien remembered that led to Marinette’s room. He smiled at Marinette’s mother once more before he went up the stairs two at a time.

“Marinette?” Adrien called softly, his knuckles rapping in a gentle motion on the trap door. The door opened a second later, revealing a smiling Marinette who wore a type of smock. She gestured for him to enter.

Adrien hopped up into her room and closed the  trap door behind as Marinette told him. Once he fully looked around, he gazed in surprise at her floor. It had been covered in newspapers and several small buckets sat on the papers, open... paint? Before he had the chance to ask her why she had done this, Marinette removed the robe-like smock and threw it on her desk chair. She stood beside Adrien in nothing but her simple black with red dots bra and panties.

“Ahh!” Adrien felt his cheeks flush to a deep red and he turned away from her, and moved his hand to cover his eyes. He mentally berated himself. It isn’t like he hasn’t seen a girl in her undergarments, giving his _was_ a model… but this was Marinette. Sweet, adorable Marinette Dupain-Cheng. “Mari, w-what are you doing undressing?”

“Oh, please, Adrien. I’m doing this for you. Now, it’s your turn!”

Before he could protest, Marinette’s small hands pulled off his jacket. His hand fell from his face and he stared up in awe, not even able to look at Mari. She only wore her underwear! What happened to her constant blushing and stuttering; Adrien was in awe. Marinette’s adorable nervousness grew on him rather quickly once he realized it was because she had something of a crush on him (thanks to a slip on Nino’s part, which Alya _swiftly_ dealt with apparently).

“Now, to explain myself.”

“Please.”

Marinette’s laughed echoed in the room and Adrien finally looked down, his eyes locking onto her eyes— _only_ her eyes, despite his innate curiosity to slide them down to look her over. Her fingers tugged on the hem of his t-shirt with a look he couldn’t deny. He slowly pulled it over his head and then let it fall to the floor, feet shifting a little as his eyes moved away from Marinette to _anywhere_ than the girl as a flush darkened his cheeks.

“I want to prove to you that you’re beautiful,” Marinette said, confidence radiating from her words and look she gave Adrien. “Strip down to your boxers, or briefs if you prefer, and we’re going to paint each other!”

Adrien couldn’t believe that Marinette stood in front of him with such confidence in her bra and panties, all for painting his body. _To help him. To make_ him _feel better._ Adrien didn’t protest anymore to Marinette’s idea (not that he was in the first place), and he got rid of his pants.

He followed Marinette to the center of the room, where both of them sat in front of each other. Adrien watched as she pulled the body paint buckets towards them, watched as she narrowed her eyes while looking over the eight different colors—white, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and black. Marinette dipped her pointer finger into the white paint, pulled it out, and reached out a poked the area of skin covering his heart. Adrien flinched at the cold liquid, but didn’t say anything as his princess drew on his chest what looked like a small heart.

“Did you know the color white stands for purity and wholeness? You’re such a brilliant light, Adrien. And, you’re surprisingly more pure than most people would expect from a seventeen-year-old guy.”

Green eyes left her moving finger as he let out a chuckle, and gazed at Marinette’s face. Her eyes stayed on his chest, concentrated on whatever she was painting on his chest. He took the time to admire her bright blue eyes, the splash of freckles covering the bridge of her nose, her cute button nose, and her small pouty lips. He sat, mesmerised by the beauty of the girl sitting in front of him. He simply let her paint every color she’d gathered together on him.

Marinette’s fingers wiped away the white paint with a paper towel she grabbed from beside her. After, she picked up a pink hair clip and deftly slid Adrien’s bangs away from his forehead. A small click echoed in the silence of the room. Their eyes met briefly, the girl shooting him a quick smile with a giggle before she looked away. Her index finger slid through the black paint to her right.

“For your secrets, for how you feel compared to others. You said earlier that you were a model only because of your father. While you may not have chosen that path on your own, you most certainly are one of the most skilled models I’ve ever seen and, let’s be honest, I’ve seen a lot. Those skills of yours are _natural_ even, no one compares.”

Another wipe against the paper towel gets rid of the black paint, leaving a small tint to her finger. Letting the paper towel fall onto her lap, Marinette slid blue along the corners of his lips and his cheeks, her thumbs swirling the paint around.

“For your loyalty to others even if they betray or hurt you. God knows you’ve forgiven people who have hurt you so many times. Gosh, Adrien, you’ve only gotten mad at your father once and he essentially runs your life without your input.”

Adrien opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. Marinette’s blue eyes stared into his, a small smile dancing across her lips. He recognized the look of caring in the beautiful blue and smiled back to the girl in front of him.

After cleaning her finger again, this time of blue, Marinette reached for the small green bucket of paint that sat just out of her reach. Without thinking, Adrien’s hand darted out and got it for her, putting it down in front of her. Marinette giggled out a thank you as she gathered the green paint with a few fingers and began to create intricate designs of swirl similar to those on his cheeks and around his mouth.

“For how you’ve grown more handsome with each passing day. Believe me when I saw that you are the most handsome guy in our school, without a single doubt, okay? I know Nino let it slip about my crush, Alya told me, so don’t give me that surprising look, mister.”

Adrien’s wide eyes moved back to normal as he gave the dark-haired girl a soft smile. However, he remained silent. Marinette wiped away the green and replaced it with pink, fingers sliding across the already-white area above his heart, now dry. She drew a smaller heart within the other, pink in white.

“For the unconditional love you deserve and undoubtedly have from many people. You’re known around the world as one of the most loved models, with quite a following of girls and guys who love you. Your father loves you; your friends love you, too.”

A wipe of a used and colored paper towel gets rid of the pink. Marinette once again dropped the towel into her lap, hands reaching for the container of orange paint to her left. The girl sat it beside the green paint. She smeared orange across her fingers and then right below his belly button with a giggle sounding from the both.

“For your love to be shared with others. You are an innately extroverted person, Adrien, even though you fall into the times you want to be alone like everyone else. You are a great friend to everyone you know, and you consider everyone your friend. _Even_ if you first meet them.”

Cleaning the orange, Marinette winked at Adrien. Adrien let out a noise of feigned annoyance, a _pfft,_ as he rolled his eyes at the girl’s words. However, her words were beginning to reach further and further into his heart and emotions. The blond flinched slightly as a paint-covered pinky swirled purple along his thighs. A green eye twitched slightly as just _how close_ Marinette was to his crotch area as she absently painted small swirls on his skin. He forced himself to think of _anything_ but her fingers right then.

“For how creative and smart you are. I know you, yourself, don’t give it much thought, but you are the smartest guy I know right now. Not even Max can compete with your intelligence! Gosh, everything you do is filled with your smart-y-ness. And, yes, I know that’s not a word, don’t point it out!”

Adrien let out a loud laugh, head tilting back a bit at the intensity. Previous impure thoughts disappeared from his mind to be replaced with how cute the girl was in front of him, with how much he cares for her. Marinette wiped the purple off and moved closer to Adrien until their knees rested against each other, gently pushing the tubs of paint out of the way. Reaching back, she slide her fingers into the yellow paint. She brought her hand around and began poking at Adrien’s arms and leaving dots in their wake.

“For how insanely optimistic you are about everything, _monsieur Agreste._ You’re a literal ball of sunshine, I swear! You see the good in everyone and everything, no matter what.”

Adrien watched in complete awe as Marinette got rid of the yellow. His mind still had trouble completely comprehending what the girl was doing. Finally, Marinette dipped her finger into the last paint. Adrien watched her intently, wondering where she would color him red. However, this color was painted in a place he didn’t anticipate.

Marinette slid her red thumb across her bottom lip, pursing her lips. The red spread across her top lip, coloring it the same as the bottom now. Adrien raised an eyebrow, about to ask her why. The girl gave him a smirk and leaned forward.

Adrien fumbled to catch Marinette safely as she pounced into his lap, their lips crashing together roughly. His back slammed onto the floor, the girl’s thighs straddling his hips now. Despite his surprise, he kissed her back with just as much vigor.

Adrien’s hands slid from on her waist where his hand caught her to the widest part on her hips, his fingers gently caressing the lace part of her panties. A soft moan vibrated against his lips. Mentally, he cursed the heavens as he felt a stirring in his lower abdomen.

Abruptly, Marinette’s lips left Adrien’s. His eyes fluttered open, meeting a darker blue than usual as tinges of lust clouded her eyes. Marinette sat up, still straddling his hips as she gave a radiating smile, eyes crinkling just so. Her hands shifted from their spot on the floor to grab both of his hands with hers, moving them from her hips and up. The girl first placed a soft kiss on the knuckles of his left lip, then proceeded to do the same with the right.

“Red. For how much I love you and how you will always be perfect to me, Adrien Agreste, okay?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Drop a comment of what you think of the body painting. Personally, I would love to try body paint, but I don't have a significant other and someone I'm comfortable enough to do so.
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, please tell me! I do not have a beta and hardly ever read over my own work extensively like I probably should.
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions of prompts/ideas to write about, shoot them to me as a message or ask on tumblr! My tumblr is thegirlofwords. 
> 
> Much love,  
> Lexi


End file.
